Kamen Rider Ryujin
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Jaden Yuki takes up the Kamen Rider name to fight monsters attacking Duel Academy, and he starts developing feelings for Alexis along the way, as well, pairings are JadenxAlexis, AlucardXSeras, EdwardxWinry, InuyashaxKagome, and GeoxLuna
1. Chapter 1: His Name Is Ryujin

Hello, People of DeviantArt and FanFiction! Nathan Ralls here with a new story! This story is called _Kamen Rider Ryujin_, where Jaden Yuki becomes a Kamen Rider meant to fight monsters called Metalloids.

Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Capcom owns Megaman. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I own my Kamen Rider villain ocs, the Giganoids, my Shadow and Rouge kids, Maria and Midnight.

Now, let's get this show on the road!

It cuts to 15 year old Jaden Yuki, pacing, thinking of a way to great the new students coming to Duel Academy, and he is anxious to make some new friends, he has gained friends in Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, Chumley, and Hassleberry, he even saved Alexis' older brother, Alucard, who has become the new Nightshroud somehow. And he then heard a voice similar to Future Trunks' from DBZ, and it said

"Oh, Hi! My name's Stanley Rose, and me and my friends would like to take the entrance exam!" 

(Cue song: "Jounetsu no Kaze")

(**jounetsu no kaze ni senaka osarete, ****oretachi wa taorenai daiboku sa**) The Kamen Rider Ryujin logo appears

(**namida wo sueba, kagayaku hana wo sakaseru n da**) It shows Jaden sorting through his deck, wondering which Elemental HERO monster to use, before he then sprints out of his bedroom.

(**sora ni tsuki ga ukande, negai goto suru yo ni miagete tanda**) Stanley is on his laptop, studying, wearing his Ra Yellow attire with his roommate, Saint, who is reading _Sherlock Holmes_.

(**sou oretachi wa erabareshi EESU janai kedo**) It shows Giganidas and his army on their starship, the Soul Ravager

(**jounetsu no kaze ni senaka osarete, oretachi wa taorenai daiboku sanamida wo sueba**) It shows Jaden transforming into Kamen Rider Ryujin, and using the Ryujin Sword to slice down multiple Zomborgs, it then shows the riders, Akuma, Shadow, Slayer, Yokai, Fullmetal, Starforce and Knightress.

(**kagayaku hana wo sakaseru n da akaseru n da**) It shows Alexis and Jaden making out, and Edward blushing at Winry  
(**joushou suru kokoro wa yari tonari machi ukeru kabe wo kowase jounetsu!**) Jaden does his Dragoon Rider Kick, and the monster explodes.  
(**sore shikanai kedo sore sae areba make ja shinai**) The heroes then do peace signs.

(End OP)

Chapter 1: His Name Is Ryujin!

Jaden turned to see a few figures, one was a echidna/hedgehog hybrid with crimson red fur, emerald green eyes, a crescent birthmark on his chest, brown boots, green bracelets, and shoulder long hair with a bang covering his right eye. "Hi." he spoke "My name's Stanley. And these are my friends, Saint, Edward, Geo, Inuyasha and Alucard."

Saint was a tall black bat with red markings and red hair, along with white fuzz on his chest, red gloves and red/white boots. His eyes were the color of rubies and blood

Edward was a boy about 16 years old, he wore a red coat, black jeans, and had golden blonde hair and yellow eyes. He wore white gloves as well.

Alucard wore red clothing, as well as shades, he had black hair that reached to his back, he had a bang of it covering his right eye.

Geo wore a red shirt and blue pants, as well as sneakers, he wore a strange pair of glasses and had a blue object on his right arm called a Transer.

Inuyasha, being an Inu Yokai, had dog ears on the top of his head, he had silver hair and blue eyes. He wore his modern day attire.

"Nice to meet you," said Jaden as he shook each of their hands, "My name's Jaden. Jaden Yuki. And these are my friends." and Jaden's friends then walked up to meet Stanley and the others.

"My name's Syrus. Syrus Truesdale." said Syrus as he bowed.

"I'm Bastion Misawa, but you can just call me Bastion." said Bastion as he shook hands with Alucard and Stanley.

"My name's Alexis Rhodes," said Alexis "But call me Alexis." she finished as Edward shook her hand.

"I'm Chumley." said Chumley as he shook Saint and Geo's hands.

"The name's Tyranno Hassleberry." said Hassleberry as he shook each of their hands and the 6 boys smiled.

"Like we said, me and my friends would like to take the exams to gain entrance into Duel Academy." said Stanley.

"**Stanley Rose, report to Dueling Field #1. Stanley Rose, report to Dueling Field #1." **announced a voice.

"That's my cue." said Stanley as he pulled his deck out of his pocket and sprinted to the dueling field.

Once at the dueling field, Stanley faced a proctor.

"OK, here's the thing, you win, you get entry, you lose, you come back next year." said the Proctor. And they activated their Duel Disks.

"Let's Duel!" said Stanley and the Proctor in unison

**Stanley: **4000

**Proctor: **4000

Stanley then drew first "I summon Kamen Rider Gaim in attack mode!" he said as he played a card and a figure transformed into an armored warrior

=**SEIYA!=**

=**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI, ON STAGE!=**

Kamen Rider Gaim then appeared, and spoke _"Koko kara wa ore no suteji da_(1)!" and the Proctor said "Kamen Rider?"

At the sidelines, Jaden was astonished by this "Kamen Riders?"

"His older sister, Anna said that Stanley got his hands on a deck their brother, Locke, made, on the Armored Riders." said Alexis.

The proctor then pulled out a card "I summon Red Gadget in attack mode!" he spoke as he played the card and Red Gadget appeared, and Stanley said "OK then. Gaim, attack Red Gadget with Naginata Musou Slicer!" and Gaim gave Stanley the ol' thumbs-up

"_You got it, Boss!" _said Gaim has he combined the Musou Saber with the Daidaimaru and removed his Orange Lockseed without closing it

**=LOCK OFF!=**

Gaim then inserted the device into the Musou Saber's drive bay and locked it in

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI, JUU, HYAKU, SEN, MAN!=**

And with that, Gaim swung twice, and trapped Red Gadget in a orange energy spear, and the Daidaimaru charged up with energy.

**=ORANGE CHARGE!=**

And with that, Gaim swung his weapon through Red Gadget, destroying it.

**Proctor**: 3400

**Stanley**: 4000

"Then I place 2 cards facedown, and call it a day." said Stanley as he placed 2 cards face down.

_'Darn it! He's good!' _thought the proctor as he drew another card. "I summon Yellow Gadget in attack mode!" said the proctor as Yellow Gadget appeared onto the field. "Then I play 1 card face down." he said as Stanley said "Whoa." and the proctor then said "Now, Yellow Gadget, attack Gaim!" and Yellow Gadget charged at Gaim, but missed somehow. "What!? The attack missed!?" said the proctor as Stanley played a card "I summon Kamen Rider Bravo in attack mode!" he said as he activated it

**=DURIAN ARMS!=**

**=MISTER DANGEROUS!=**

With that, Bravo appeared "_Ouverture!" _he announced in French. And the proctor said "I summon Saggitarius Knight in attack mode!" as a monster similar to the Saggittarius Cloth from _Saint Seiya _appeared. And Stanley said "Bravo, attack Saggittarius Knight with Durian Au Lait: Durian Danger! Gaim, destroy Yellow Gadget with Burai Kick!" and both riders said _"On it!" _and Gaim moved his knife cut once as Bravo did it twice.

**=SEIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!=**

**=DURIAN AU LAIT!=**

With that, Ouren sent an energy slash at Saggitarius Cloth, smashing it, while Gaim did a flying side kick that sent Yellow Gadget packing.

**Proctor: **1300

**Stanley: **4000

And the Proctor then said "NO WAY! I'M NOT LOSING LIKE THIS!" and pulled out a card "I summon Metallis Wyvern in attack mode!" he said as he summoned some kind of robotic wyvern.

"OK, you have a giant monster staring you down! Do you A: Throw in the towel, B: Beg for mercy, or C: Run home crying to momma?" said the proctor

"I'm going with D: Neither!" said Stanley as he pulled out a card "I play the Spell Card: "Kachidoki Lockseed", and sacrifice Gaim Orange Arms and special summon Kamen Rider Gaim-Kachidoki Arms!" he said

=**KACHIDOKI ARMS!=**

**=IZA, SHUTSUJIN! HEY, HEY, OH!=**

And Gaim transformed into Kachidoki Arms, the Proctor then said "Using Gaim's powered up Orange Arms form as a special summon!? NOW THAT'S JUST WIERD!" and Stanley said "OK, Gaim! Destroy Metalis Wyvern with Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan!" and with that, Gaim merged his DJ Gun and Musou Saber to make the DJ Gun Taiken Mode and Gaim removed the Kachidoki Lockseed

**=LOCK OFF!=**

"_Todome da_(2)!" said Gaim as he attached it

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI, JUU, HYAKU, SEN, MAN, OKU, CHOU!=**

The DJ Gun Taiken mode was then coated with flames, then all of a sudden:

**=MURYODAISU!=**

Gaim did a single slash that cleaved through the dragon, sending it to the graveyard

**Proctor: **0

**Stanley: **4000

The proctor then handed Stanley the uniform for Slifer Red "Welcome to the Academy, kid." and Stanley tried it on, it was a perfect fit. The others did well too.

But then, an alien army was hovering over Earth, these aliens were called the Giganoids. They take over any planet they have on sight. The army was comprised of Probax, the locator droid, Zalkor, the master swordsman, Jirax, the jester, Kaldor, the assassin, and Giganidas, the leader, they lead the Nightmare Army, on their ship, the Soul Ravager.

Probax looked like the droid that operated on Darth Vader.

Zalkor looked like DeluKnight with Zeltrax's head, in his hand was a sword similar to the ones used by Silverfang Knight Zero.

Jirax looked like Reala with the face of the Luna Dopant.

Kaldor looked like the Nazca Dopant with the head of the Goat Orphnoch.

Giganidas looked like N-Daguva-Zeba from _Kamen Rider Kuuga, _with monster form Basco's head, V.L Ichigo's horns, Goldar's Wings and Ankh's forearms, he had a sword that looked like Dark Repulser with the blade of the Infernium Blade held tightly in his hand.

"Probax, report." said Giganidas, Giganidas' voice made him sound like Alucard with a Hollow voice to it.

"_Calculations show that we are over Neo Earth and Domino City in right now, milord." _said Probax. And Giganidas said "Excellent, we shall attack in one hour!" and Zalkor said "Yes, my liege! Soon, the Humans, Mobians and Reploids shall know the true power of the Giganoids!"

"That is correct, Giganidas-sama!" said Jirax

"Hail, Giganidas-sama!" said Kaldor as he and the others praised their leader. And Giganidas smirked.

"My liege, which Metalloid shall we send?" said Jirax and Giganidas said "Send the Spider Metalloid to wreak havoc and terrorize the populace of Domino City!" and Jirax said "Yessir, Giganidas-sama!" and sent the kaijin down in a pod, the Spider Metalloid looked like Beastman Spider from _Kamen Rider Amazon_, with the head of Aracnea Worm Flavus from _Kamen Rider Kabuto_, it's colors were black and red, and it's eyes were purple in color. And it left the pod it arrived in. and started attacking people.

"YES! KILL EVERYONE! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!"Roared the Spider Metalloid as the grunts, known as Zomborgs arrived. And they started killing people left and right as the Spider Metalloid walked towards Duel Academy with a ton of killing intent.

At Duel Academy, Jaden was busy shuffling through his deck, Stanley noticed that Jaden used Elemental Heroes, but what caught his interest was a Winged Kuriboh card. "Winged Kuriboh?" said Stanley and Jaden said "Yeah." and Jaden heard noise outside and decided to check it out, and saw the Spider Metalloid, and Jaden said "Who...or _what _are you?" said Jaden as the monster said "I am the Spider Metalloid!"and charged at Jaden, fighting him, and slashed his arms, and Jaden was injured, and the monster spoke "May you find the peace in death that you did not find in life."and Jaden said "I'm not gonna lose!" and kicked the monster away from him, and the monster landed on his butt. And the next thing you know, a flash of light bathed the area. And Jaden said "Hello? Is anyone here?" as he looked around "Am I dead?"

"_No, you're not dead." _said a voice, and Jaden saw a man who looked like Asuka from _Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, _with the hairstyle of Himura Kenshin from _Ruroni Kenshin_.

"Who are you?" said Jaden

"_My name is Ryugane." _said the man and Jaden said "My name is Jaden Yuki." and Ryugane then said "_Hello, Jaden. If you wish to know what is going on, I'll tell you, right now, your world is being attacked by an alien race with a bloodlust for mass destruction, you kneed to become your planet's hero to combat them." _

Jaden then said "How do I do that?"

Ryugane then took out a belt similar to the Arcle from _Kamen Rider Kuuga_, with the center similar to that of the powered up Altar Ring from _Kamen Rider Kuuga_, the belt was colored red, white, gold and silver. "_Use this. My RyujinDriver." _he spoke as he handed the belt to Jaden, _"It shall allow you to become Kamen Rider Ryujin." _said Ryugane as Jaden took the belt "Thank you, Ryugane." said Jaden and Ryugane said _"You're welcome, Jaden. You are the last hope for Humanity, Mobianity and Reploids altogether." _and with that, he vanished and Jaden put the RyujinDriver on and took out an object similar to a MaDan Key from the holder on the left hand side and unlocked it and inserted it into the right side of the belt "Henshin!" he spoke as he turned it and the center glowed **"Fire Stage!" **announced the RyujinDriver as a Japanese lung flew around Jaden, engulfing his body, minus his face, in flames, and flew upward before it flew back down, completing the transformation. He resembled Flame Dragon Hero from _Armor Heroes, _but with Ryukendo's helmet and Ryugen's faceplate, his armor is red and white, and the gloves had pointed claws on the fingertips. The optics were acid green in color. This was Kamen Rider Ryujin, in his base form, Fire Stage. And the Spider Metalloid then growled and shouted "ZOMBORGS!"And the Zomborgs arrived, they looked like the Gormin with Zorima heads, they had Kukris on hand and the kaijin roared "Kill him!" and the Zomborgs charged at Jaden, who then responded by beating up 2 of them by knocking them to the ground with a punch to their jaws, then he karate chopped one at it's neck, and broke another Zomborg's spine over his knee with a well placed back-breaker. And the Spider Metalloid then charged at Jaden, seriously ticked off, and fought him in a fist fight, and Jaden roundhouse kicked the monster in the left side of his head

"Owie!"said the monster in pain "Why, you little brat! You're gonna pay for that with your _life_!"as he swung at Jaden with his clawed hands, and Jaden punched the monster in the nose "OW! OH GOOD LORD, I THINK YOU BROKE SOMETHING!"And Jaden rolled his eyes. _'Jeepers, this kaijin is supposed to be scary, yet he has the maturity of a seven year old child.' _he thought and Ryugane telepathically told Jaden _"Jaden, you're going to have to finish the Spider Metalloid off with the Dragoon Rider Kick, it's the only option you've got." _and Jaden said "You got it, Ryugane!" and he took out another key and inserted it into the left side of the belt and turned it.

"**Final Strike!" **announced the RyujinDriver as Jaden's leg was engulfed in fire, and he jumped high in the air and did a flying side kick as a dragon's head appeared on the end of his foot, and opened it's mouth, ready to bite down on the Spider Metalloid and Jaden yelled "Dragoon Rider Kick!" as the attack connected, the dragon head bit down on the Spider Metalloid, as Jaden kicked the monster in the ribs, and landed on his fight, sparks then flew off the monster as beams of light shot from every pore in his body "Impossible...me...a Kaijin of my callibur...beaten by some stupid little kid..."Said the Spider Metalloid and he fell backwards, screaming **_"_**_BAKANA_(3) _!_**_" _**and the Spider Metalloid exploded into pieces as Jaden reverted back, and said "Phew! Now that was tight!" and Stanley sprinted up to Jaden saying "Jaden!" and Jaden turned to see Stanley, panting "That...was EPIC!" said the 11 year old as Jaden chuckled, and Saint said "What was that armor just now?" and Jaden said "It's Ryujin. Kamen Rider Ryujin." and Stanley said "You're a Kamen Rider? That's just awesome!" and Saint nodded in agreement.

In outer space, Giganidas witnessed this, and he was shocked to the core.

"_Nani_(4)!? A Kamen Rider, here!?" he spoke in a shocked tone, and he said "How come nobody told me about this!?" and Zalkor, Probax, Jirax and Kaldor said "We didn't know! W-w-we mean, we didn't realize-" and Giganidas screamed out **_"PUT A SOCK IN IT, YOU SPACE CADETS!" _**With a tone of rage in his voice.

Back on Neo-Earth.

"Oh, dang! We're late for the welcome dinner!" said Jaden, as the others sprinted back to the school, and Saint yelled "WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!" as he followed the others back to the academy.

(Ending Song: "Melissa" by Porno Grafitti)

It just shows Ryujin on his Dragon Racer on a cloudy day.

(**Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke  
Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na  
Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete  
Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**!)

(An instrumental of "Jounetsu no Kaze" plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Ryujin_

Jaden and the gang take up Alchemy!

Jaden-"I just used Alchemy...without a Transmutation Circle!"

However, a Bat Metalloid is planning on attacking Domino City, and Jaden gets a set of wheels!

Jaden-"Whoa! My own motorcycle!"

Can Jaden stop this bad bat!?

Find out in _Kamen Rider Ryujin_, Chapter 2: The Chimera's Cry!

Jaden-"This clinches it!"

Translation

1-This is my stage now

2-The finisher

3-Impossible

4-What


	2. Chapter 2: The Chimera's Cry

Hello, people of DeviantART and Fanfiction! Nathan Ralls here, with the second chapter of _Kamen Rider Ryujin_, and in this chapter, Jaden gets his own set of wheels, the Dragon Racer, a high-speed motorcycle, and that'll help him with fighting monsters!

Description: Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Capcom owns Megaman. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I own my Kamen Rider villain ocs, the Giganoids, and my Shadow and Rouge kids, Maria and Midnight.

Now, let's get this show on the road!

It cuts to Giganidas on his throne, planning another attack on Earth after the Spider Metalloid's defeat at the hands of Jaden Yuki, alias Kamen Rider Ryujin, he has been planning for the day that he will kill our hero, and take over Earth, he has been using DNA from monsters defeated from other Kamen Riders, so he then took the Bat Undead from Blade and gave it a Komori Inves' head. And he decided to test it's powers. And to his suprise, the Bat Metalloid's powers were flying at incredible speeds that of a supersonic jet fighter, as well as emitting a supersonic screech loud enough to level buildings and trigger earthquakes, and he decided to wait, so he called over his master swordsman.

"Zalkor!" said Giganidas as the master swordsman walked forward

"Yes, Lord Giganidas. You summoned me?" said Zalkor as he knelt before his master

"I'd like you to see this new monster." said Giganidas as he showed his master swordsman the new Kaijin

"A new Kaijin, milord?" said Zalkor

"Yes. It's called the Bat Metalloid. It's powers are high speed flight, and a supersonic screech which can level buildings." said Giganidas

"Incredable." said Zalkor

"Yes, soon nobody will stop me, and that accursed Kamen Rider Ryujin shall be destroyed!" said Giganidas before he went into a fit of evil laughter

(OP: "Jounetsu no Kaze")

(**jounetsu no kaze ni senaka osarete, oretachi wa taorenai daiboku sa**) The Kamen Rider Ryujin logo appears  
(**namida wo sueba, kagayaku hana wo sakaseru n da**) It shows Jaden sorting through his deck, wondering which Elemental HERO monster to use, before he then sprints out of his bedroom.  
(**sora ni tsuki ga ukande, negai goto suru yo ni miagete tanda**) Stanley is on his laptop, studying, wearing his Ra Yellow attire with his roommate, Saint, who is reading Sherlock Holmes.  
(**sou oretachi wa erabareshi EESU janai kedo**) It shows Giganidas and his army on their starship, the Soul Ravager  
(**jounetsu no kaze ni senaka osarete, oretachi wa taorenai daiboku sanamida wo sueba**) It shows Jaden transforming into Kamen Rider Ryujin, and using the Ryujin Sword to slice down multiple Zomborgs, it then shows the riders, Akuma, Shadow, Slayer, Yokai, Fullmetal, Starforce, Night and Knightress.  
(**kagayaku hana wo sakaseru n da akaseru n da**) It shows Alexis and Jaden making out, and Edward blushing at Winry, as well as Alucard blushing madly around Seras, and Inuyasha being shy around Kagome, Saint was blushing at the sight of Anna, Stanley was making out with Luna and Geo was nervous around Sonia Strumm  
(**joushou suru kokoro wa yari tonari machi ukeru kabe wo kowase jounetsu!**) Jaden does his Dragoon Rider Kick, and the monster explodes.  
**(****sore shikanai kedo sore sae areba make ja shinai**) The heroes then do peace signs.  
(End OP)

Chapter 2: The Chimera's Cry

It cuts to Jaden, who has been intrigued by Edward Elric's story.

"You transmutated your mother...as an eleven-year-old child?" said Jaden and Edward nodded

"I see. So that's why they call you the 'Fullmetal' Alchemist." said Chancellor Shephard

"I told my superiors that he lost his limbs during the Ishvalan War. I would like you to keep quiet about his attempts at Human Transmutation." said Roy Mustang

"Of course, Mr. Mustang." said Jaden

"Mr. Roy Mustang, I wish that Jaden, Stanley, Alucard, Saint, Midnight, Geo and Inuyasha study alchemy." said Chancellor Shephard.

"I think I know just the person to mentor them and the others." said Roy as he pulled out files on somebody.

"Who's this?" said Alexis

"Shou Tucker, the 'Sewing-Life' Alchemist. A long time ago, he created a chimera that understood human language." said Roy

"Whoa, a talking chimera?" said Jaden

"Yep." said Roy

"Let's get started!" said Alexis.

It cuts to the gang at Shou Tucker's house, which was a mansion

"THAT'S HIS HOUSE?" Said Alexis at the sight of how huge Shou's house was.

"It's...quite big." said Jaden

With that, Alucard rang the doorbell. And a rustling sound was heard.

"What the heck was that?" said Saint and a dog jumped out, ready to squish the heroes

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed until the dog landed on them, squishing them flat.

That's when a four-year-old girl wearing a polo shirt under a blue jumper arrived, she had blue eyes and brown hair tied in ponytails. This was Shou's daughter, Nina

"You know that's a no-no, Alexander!" said Nina. And Shou walked up

"Nina, this is the reason why I tell you to keep the dog tied up." said Shou.

"No worries. Just don't say roll over. My buddies and I are not huge fans of being squished." said Alexis.

Inside of Shou's house, the heroes are busy looking around.

"Sorry about the mess. Ever since my wife left, the place has been out of shape. I'm not much of a housekeeper." said Shou

"So, where's the talking chimera? I wanna take a peek at it." said Jaden

"I am sorry. You came too late, it died not too long ago." said Shou

"Oh, dear." said Stanley as Jaden paled.

"But enough about the past, so you wish to be alchemists?" said Shou

"Yes." said Jaden

"OK, the library's downstairs." said Shou as they saw the bookshelves

"Holy smokes!" said Alexis as she saw the many books inside.

"Alright, let's dive in!" said Stanley as he walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book.

"You guys occupied?" said Roy, and Jaden was busy scanning the book and taking notes.

"They don't even notice the voice around them." said Jean Havoc

"I guess prodigies _do _exist." said Shou

Chancellor Shephard decided to have the gang spend the next 2 weeks at the Tucker estate.

"Guys?" said Edward as he searched the area.

That's when Edward heard laughter, and saw the gang and Nina outside

"Big Brother, it snowed!" said Nina, viewing Edward as an elder brother.

"Come on outside, Edward!" said Alucard, who was in his winter attire

With that, Edward jumped outside yelling "GERONIMO!"

The gang played outside, had snowball fights, made snow angels, and had a blast!

"Nina, come check this out." said Jaden, and Nina saw that Jaden drew a transmutation circle.

"Is that?" said Nina

"Yep. A Transmutation Circle." said Jaden, and he clapped his hands together, causing flowers to bloom in the snow.

"Uwaaaa!~ Sugoi!" said Nina, and Maes Hughes arrived.

"Yo." said Maes.

"Oh, Lt. Colenal Hughes. What brings you here?" said Edward

"I came to come get you. It's your sixteenth birthday, right Ed?" said Maes.

"Oh, happy birthday, buddy!" said Jaden as he squeezed Edward in a bear-hug.

"Thanks, Jay." said Edward.

With that, the gang walked to Maes Hughes' house, and Nina tagged along too.

"Guys, this is my wife, Gracia." said Maes as a woman who looked like she was 3 months pregnant walked in

"Hello!" Gracia chirped with a closed-eye smile.

"Hi!" said Jaden

"The doctors told us that Gracia is having a little girl soon." said Maes.

"Mrs. Gracia, you're gonna be a mommy!" said Alexis

"Yeah. There's this commotion in my tummy that's saying "I want out soon!"." said Gracia, and Alexis placed a hand on Gracia's stomach

"I felt a kick!" said Alexis.

The gang then spent time at the Hughes household celebrating Edward's 16th birthday. And Gracia walked in with a pitcher of lemonade

"Who wants refils on their lemonade?" she spoke, and the heroes smiled until.

"Oh!"

Gracia collapsed to the ground

"Gracia, what's the matter?" said Maes

"Honey...I think my water broke." said Gracia

"Cripe, she's going into labor!" said Alexis.

"I'll call a doctor!" said Maes

"ARE YOU DAFT!? IT'S A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE!" said Saint, pointing to the window

"Right. I'll bring the doctor here! I'll be back in a flash!" said Maes

Everyone saw Maes sprint out the door.

"Sorry, guys." said Gracia, as she sweatdropped anime style

The gang were busy trying to help Gracia

"I got hot water." said Jaden as he carried in a tub of hot water

"And I got plenty of towels." said Saint

"I'm just glad that Mrs. Gracia's pain has ceased." said Stanley

Gracia smiled, and then she went into a contraction

"Owowowowowowow!" yelped Gracia

With that, Gracia then screamed "I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!"

Jaden and the others freaked out

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT DYING, MRS. GRACIA!" screeched Alucard

With that, Gracia passed out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nina screamed, and she started crying "MAMA!" she wailed

"It's-it's OK, Nina! Mrs. Gracia just passed out, is all!" said Stanley, trying to calm Nina down.

"It's gotta be like Alchemy!" said Alphonse "You just have to give something up!"

"CHILDBIRTH'S NOT ALCHEMY, YOU BONEHEAD!" Jaden said in unison with Edward

"Uh-oh, the water cooled down!" said Alexis

_'Darn it!' _Jaden thought _'OK, Jay, think.' _with that, Jaden clapped his hands together, and then, when he grabbed the tub of water, there was electricity, and the water heated up.

"Whoa! I just used alchemy...yet...there was no transmutation circle." said Jaden.

"Could it be an unforseen circumstance?" said Alucard

"Beats the heck outta me." said Jaden

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN FEEL HER HEAD COMING OUT!"

With that, the heroes freaked out

"WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO!?" They said in unison

"Any ideas?" said Jaden

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! I HAVE NO IDEA ON BIRTHING BABIES!" Stanley screeched

A few hours later, Maes arrived with the doctor, and the baby was born, a small girl was busy crying in Gracia's arms.

"It's like I have a little sister now." said Jaden

Everyone beamed.

The next day, Jaden, Saint, Stanley, Alucard, Inuyasha and Geo were sharing Edward's title as the "Fullmetal" Alchemist. Indecating that they were now Dogs of the Military.

"In honor of their groundbreaking achievement, we'll have a feast." said Shou

"Hooray!" cheered Nina

"You serious!? I'm starving!" said Edward

"Care to join us, Lt. Havok?" said Shou

"Sorry. Full schedule." said Havok. "BTW, the lt. Colonel said to pass a message. He says assessment day is coming up."

"Yes." said Shou "I know."

At the Tucker household, the gang were having a steak dinner.

"Assessment Day?" said Alphonse

"A state Alchemist needs to show progress in their work. If they aren't impressed with your work, they'll take your license away. My last assessment wasn't very awesome, so it's do or die time." said Shou

"Go get 'em, Daddy!" cheered Nina

"Hey, maybe you can make another talking chimera!" said Saint

Shou gulped.

"Yeah! And this time, we'll be there to see it!" said Stanley.

Just then, a mobian bat that looked like Saint, but with white hair styled like L's and white markings on his arms and legs and a red left eye and a blue right eye arrived, this was Midnight, Saint and Topaz's little brother, he was 14 years old, the same age as Stanley's older sister, Anna.

"Hey, guys!" he said, his voice making him sound like Setsuna F. Seiei

"Hi, lil' bro!" said Saint as he hugged his younger brother.

Nina then said "Stanley, who's this?"

Stanley then said "That's Saint's younger brother, Midnight."

Nina then spoke "He's nice."

Stanley said "Yeah. He was born when Saint was 8 and Topaz was your age, Nina."

Nina was surprised.

At the Hughes' household.

"Sweetie...your big brother Jaden's here." said Maes to his daughter, Elicia, who is only 3 months old.

Jaden sweatdropped.

"Now, dear. I want to hold her." said Gracia as she played with her daughter.

"Hoo, boy. Back to work for me." said Maes. "So, what do you want to talk about, Jay?

Jaden then said "I wish to learn about the first Chimera that Mister Tucker made."

"If you say so." said Maes "The first Chimera that Shou Tucker made can understand the language of humans."

"Really? What did it say?" said Jaden

"It said: "I want to die"." said Maes "Afterwards, It didn't eat anything until it died afterwards."

"Poor thing. It was in pain." said Jaden

"But it got Shou into the Alchemist buisness, where did you suppose he got his mansion?"

"And his wife?" said Jaden

"His wife died 2 years ago, Jaden."

That's when the phone rang.

"Can I help you?" said Maes, that's when he got shocked "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? A SERIAL KILLER!? AW, JEEZ!"

Jaden was shocked.

"You're gonna need some wheels." said Maes "Follow me!"

With that, Maes showed Jaden a motorcycle that looked like Machine Winger, but colored red and silver.

"Behold," said Maes "The Dragon Chaser."

Jaden was amazed.

"It can go up to 350 mph, and has dual machine guns on the front." said Maes

"That's right, Jaden!" said Dragon Chaser "Anywhere you wanna go, I can get you there in a nanosecond!"

"He was given the ability to talk by one of our scientists." said Maes.

"That is so cool." said Jaden.

With that, they made it to the crime scene.

Once there, Jaden examined the corpses.

"The 2 corpses had their necks snapped, while the other 3 had their blood drained." said Jaden.

That's when Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing organization arrived.

"Torch the corpses." she said "At this rate, the bodies will become ghouls."

"She's right." said Jaden "The killer may be a vampire."

"Or, someone with the same power of a vampire." said a voice with a thick, Transylvanian accent.

Jaden then saw the Bat Metalloid.

"Another kaijin!?" said Jaden

That's when the Bat Metalloid changed, he now looked like Nightmare Batman, with the chest of the Bat Fangire, and the head of the Komori Inves.

"An evolution, eh?" said Jaden, and he put the RyujinDriver on and inserted the RyujinKey "Henshin!" he spoke as he turned it

"**Fire Stage!" **went the RyujinDriver, as Jaden entered Rider form.

"Very well, ZOMBORGS!" roared the monster as the foot soldiers arrived.

"HOLD IT!" yelled a voice

The Bat Metalloid then saw Edward riding a modified Suzuki G Strider with a sidecar.

"Edward!" yelled Jaden "Are you crazy!? You're gonna get killed!"

"Sorry," said Edward "But nobody harms a fellow rider on my watch."

"Fellow rider?" said Jaden "You mean?..."

With that, Edward took out a belt similar to the Blay Buckle, and inserted a card with a stag beetle in the center inside and slapped it on his waist, causing the straps to appear.

The waiting sound played

"HENSHIN!" said Edward and he pulled the handle on the side

"**Change, Fullmetal!" **announced the Transmutate Buckle as the front flipped over, revealing a silver stag beetle.

With that, Edward transformed, he looked like Ultimate Kuuga with Garren's chestplate and helmet. His optics were bright red.

("Again" by Yui plays)

"Kamen Rider...Fullmetal." said Jaden.

Edward was holding a sword similar to Excalibur from _Sonic and The Black Knight_.

"Hmph. So the Fullmetal Alchemist is a Kamen Rider?" said the Bat Metalloid

"That's right! I'm not some scared little kid you can pick on!" said Edward.

With that, the monster charged at Edward, who responded by slashing him across the chest.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP! I'LL RIP YOU APART!" roared the kaijin.

"Not this time!" said Edward, with that, he continued to slash the monster with his sword, and also clipped the kaijin's wings, and decided to finish it off, and slid 2 cards across the blade

"**Lightning!"**

with that, the attack power, which was 2500 appeared on the blade's counter

"**Slash!"**

And the power level of the attack read to be 3000, and the 2 power levels formed '5500'

"**Lightning Razor!"**

With that, the blade got surrounded by lightning, making a lightning version of Kishin Kakusei, and Edward did a sweeping slash that sliced the kaijin in half.

"Don't think this is over! Our army will control this pitiful excuse of a planet!" yelled the Bat Metalloid.

With that, the Bat Metalloid fell backwards and exploded.

Back at the Tucker Estate.

"Hello, Mister Tucker! Thank you for having us again today!" Alexis chirped

There was no response

Edward was in his armor, but his helmet was off.

"Mr. Tucker?" said Midnight

"Hey, Nina!" said Jaden

With that, they entered another room

"Oh, so you are home." said Alucard.

"Yes." said Shou "I finally did it. A chimera that understands Human language." said Shou as he showed them his new creation

"Listen, dear. That boy in the armor is Edward." said Shou

"Ed...ward..." said the Chimera

"Yes, excellent!" said Shou

"It acutally spoke! I cannot belive it!" said Jaden

"At this rate, I'll keep my state certification!" said Shou

"Ed...ward..." said the Chimera "Ed...ward...Ed...big...bruh...ther."

Jaden was shocked, then he saw a girl's soul in there

_'Nina?' _he thought

"Mr. Tucker, when did you make the first talking Chimera?" said Stanley

"Two years ago." said Shou

"And when did your wife leave you?" he spoke

"Again, that was two years ago." said Shou

"I just have one final question...WHERE ARE NINA AND ALEXANDER!?" said Stanley's

Shou sighed "I hate perceptive brats like you." he said.

With that, Jaden launched himself at Shou and pinned him to a wall

"Jaden!" said Saint

"THIS GUY USED HIS OWN WIFE, SAINT!" yelled Jaden

"And this time?" said Saint

"HIS DAUGHTER!...and his _dog_! He transmuted them together to make a talking chimera!" said Jaden, and he faced Shou "You can only do so much with animals, it's a lot easier when you start using _humans, _isn't that right?"

Shou then said "Why are you so upset? Human experimentation is a nessicary step, I think even a scientist should understand."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Edward "Do you think you can get away with this? Messing with someone's life like that! **Your own daughter!" **

"Someone's life...you say?" said Shou, and he chuckled darkly. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you!? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist! YOUR ARM! YOUR LEG! YOUR BROTHER! That's also the result of "messing with someone's life", right?"

"_**I SAID SHUT UP!" **_Yelled Stanley as he smashed his fist into Shou's face.

"We're the same!" said Shou "We're the same! You're just like me!"

"WE'RE NOT!" yelled Stanley

"Oh, but yes we are!" said Shou "The answer was _right in front of us _and we took it! WE DID IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS TABOO!"

"I'm...I'm nothing like you!" yelled Edward as he thrashed Shou "**I'M NOT! NOT! I'M NOT!"**

"Edward! You're gonna kill him!" yelled Jaden as he grabbed Edward's arm.

"Edward...no..." said the Nina Chimera "Daddy...do you...hurt Daddy?"

"Nina, this may pinch a little, but bear with it." said Jaden

"Are you gonna retransmutate her?" said Alexis

"If it's to restore Nina to normal, than I have no other option." said Jaden

Shou laughed like a madman

"MY CHIMERA IS COMPLETLY TRANSMUTATED! NOBODY CAN EVER UNDO THE RESULTS!" he said

That's when a tranquilizer dart sailed in and got Shou in the neck.

"Chancellor Shephard!" said Jaden

"I heard." he said "Shou has been experimenting on people."

"What'll happen to Shou now?" said Edward

Roy Mustang arrived "Shou will have his license revoked and he will be put on trial. The Chimera-"

"Will be studied." said a voice

"Hello, Grand." said Crowler.

The man before them was none other than Basque Grande, the "Iron Blooded" Alchemist, and a Military martial arts expert.

"The Chimera will be studied and put to use." said Grand.

Crowler clenched his fists

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO DO! YOU'RE PLANNING ON STUDYING NINA, SO YOU CAN MAKE SOME HALF-BEAST ARM-" said Crowler, but Grand cut him off by slugging his fist into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

As they left, Shou was sitting in a chair, facing his now-chimera daughter

"Why?...why doesn't anyone understand?" he spoke "Why...Nina?"

That's when a man in his late 20's arrived, he had ghost white skin, red lips, singed black hair styled like L's, burnt off eyelids, a Glasgow smile carved into his cheeks, a white hoodie stained in blood, black dress pants, and boots. In his hand was a blood-stained kitchen knife.

"Shou Tucker, the "Sewing-Life" Alchemist, correct?" he spoke, his voice making him sound like Jan Valentine

"You..." said Shou "You are the serial killer, Jeff, right?"

"That's correct." Jeff spoke as he readied the knife and pinned Shou down.

"Wh-what!?" Shou said

"Shhhhhhhh..." Jeff said, ready to plunge the knife into Shou's heart "Go to sleep." he whispered.

With that, Jeff stabbed Shou in the chest.

"No...Daddy...you...harm...Daddy..." said the Nina Chimera.

Jeff then knelt down to face Nina

"You poor child." he said "There is no way for you to return to normal. At the very least, allow me to put you out of your misery."

With that, Jeff found a small Derringer pistol and shot Nina with it, killing her out of mercy.

"Dear God, 2 souls have joined your side." Jeff spoke "Please, take them in your ever-loving embrace." as Jeff left the grounds of the Tucker estate.

Elsewhere, Jaden was busy reading.

_'Nina-chan...'_ thought Jaden _'You were like a little sister to me._' with that, Jaden went to his bedroom.

As he did, he just went to bed

_'But who knows?' _said Jaden _'Maybe the others might be Kamen Riders too."_

End of chapter 2

(Ending Song: "Melissa" by Porno Graffiti)

(Ending Song: "Melissa" by Porno Grafitti)

It just shows Ryujin on his Dragon Racer on a cloudy day.

**(Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke  
Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na  
Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete  
Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke!**)

(An Instrumental of "Jounetsu no Kaze")

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Ryujin_

Alexis is attacked!

Jaden: When I find the guy who put 'Lex in the hospital, I'll smash him!

And Jaden gets a sword weapon

RyujinDriver-"**Summon, Ryujin Calibur!"**

And Jaden hears of a Dragonfly Metalloid attacking people!

And Stanley hears of the infamous Jeff the Killer

Jeff-"Go to sleep!"

Can Jaden defeat this vile bug?

Find out in Chapter 3: Alexis in Danger!

Jaden-"This clinches it!"

Me-"OK, that was a rap! Wonderful work, people!"

Jeff the Killer-"Um, Nathan? Don't you think you should tell them the story that you and Alex DeSoto, AKA WOLWATCHER12 are working on?"

Me-"D'OH! Thanks for reminding me, Jeff."

Jeff the Killer-"No prob."

Trailer

When Giganidas and Marauderon join forces, Takashi must join forces with Midnight and Edward Elric!

(the opening song for the film, "Melissa" by Porno Grafitti plays)

_Kamen Rider Zero: The Deadly Tournament!_

Coming soon!

Midnight/Kamen Rider Night-"Don't miss it!"


End file.
